Tales of the Enchiridion
by Enchiridion88
Summary: (Formerly "Chronicles of the Enchiridion Part 9") There's more than one side to every story. This is a large collection of one-shots of unseen or alternate events from the Chronicles of the Enchiridion series. This will cover anything from ideas that did not fit at the time to character insights to fan suggested topics.
1. Introduction

Hey everyone. It has been a long while since I touched this series. However, with some down time right now, I thought I would release this little bit.

"Part 9? Why are you making a Part 9?! We're only on Part 3!"

I know, I know. However, I have been wanting to make this for a while. Since I plan to end this series with Part 8, it would only make sense to call this "Part 9."

Basically, this story is just a whole bunch of one shots of unseen events from the Chronicles of the Enchiridion series. A few of these were ideas I planned on putting into the series but scrapped either due to time constraints, making the series too long, or it just not fitting smoothly in any of the chapters. However, the majority of these will be just new ideas I made later on or ideas that would make excellent one shots. A couple of off-shoots will be released in correlation to the story as a refresher or to add more depth. For instance, I may release a one-shot dealing with something in Part 2 that directly deals with the events of the most recent chapter.

These stories can be anyway from a mere 200-400 words to one I have planned which will take up three or four chapters. They can impact the story greatly, deepen certain character arcs, or just be a quick event for clarification, covering up plotholes, and for fun.

I will only release a one-shot based on something that has already happened. So I can only release them for Parts 1-3 for now. They will update randomly. I could release one for Part 1, two for Part 3, and back to Part 2. They will not update as often as the normal CotE chapters.

I don't have any of these types of one-shots planned, but if you request "Alternate Endings," I would be happy to make them. It could be "what happens if _ happened to _ instead" or "how could the ending of Part _ be different?" Seeing as how Adventure Time already made an "Alternate Reality" episode where Simon stops the Lich bomb, I could make one for that as well. **Requests are not guaranteed. If it makes no sense or focuses on an OC I have not made, I may not consider it.** However, I won't be overly strict about it. This is also not restricted to just Alternate Theories; it could just be normal requests. "What happened to _ during _?" "Can you make one based on _ fluff?"

This is only an Author's Note for right now, but I will release the first one shot when I release the newest CotE chapter (which is almost done!). The first one is pretty boring, but it's something. Not to mention, I can take requests (PM me them just to be safe. I don't think the rules allow for changing a story based on comments).

I would release this whole idea much later on when there is much more room/opportunity to write, but consider it an apology for taking nine months to update Chronicles of the Enchiridion.

Speaking of which, I am leaving for vacation on Saturday. So, I will update the main story and the first one-shot either Thursday or Friday. I usually write much faster with a quickly approaching deadline.

Thank you guys for bearing with me through all of this. Let me know what you think of this idea and if you have any requests/suggestions.

See ya!

 _(Also, I can't think of a name for this. Any suggestions would be appreciated)_


	2. Old Friends: Part 2

This first one is a bit uneventful, but it's something. It will come back into play sometime soon.

The way the chapters will be set up is that it will go "Chapter Name: The CotE Part # it takes place in (Alt (if it is))"

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Background:** Rigby came to see Skips about his guilt, but panics and runs off. Then, Mordecai has another one of his _episodes_ at the hands of the Crown. Skips is left with some burning questions about something that had been troubling the back of his mind for a while. (Takes place during Part 2, Chapter 13 "Control" and Chapter 14, "Wrong Friends in All the Wrong Places").

 _"Why couldn't you stop this earlier?" Benson simply asked, "How did you let Mordecai and Rigby lie to you so easily?"_

 _"I-I..."_

 _Skips left the house without another word._

 _He made the venture all the way to his hut. He needed to think._

 _He opened the door and opened up the floor panel._

 _The Crown was staring back at its captor._

 _"I should have taken it from him the day after this whole thing started! Why didn't I take it? I knew I had it! I should have... I should have..."_

 _Skips only further angered himself. Then he felt enlightened. "I should have left it with him. I did exactly what needed to be done..."_

 _He lifted the Crown up. "I should give it back to him...He deserves it."_

 _"But forget Mordecai. Why should he get this Crown? Mordecai doesn't know how to use such power. It should...belong to...me."_

 _He raised the Crown above his head._

 _He lowered it._

 _"SKIPS!"_

 _Skips jolted back to reality._

 _He took the object and hastily threw it across the room._

 _He was so close... Just a little bit more and that would have been the ruin of him._

 _Then it finally became clear: why it was impossible to get rid of the Enchiridion and the Crown, how those two were able to get past him._

 _" It won't let me."_

But why? What was so special about those objects that not even Skips could control himself around them?

This had gone on long enough. Skips was fighting this losing battle on his own. He needed to know what he was up against.

Skips placed the crown to the side. He sat down crossed-legged and closed his eyes. Though possessing no real "powers," this was one of his few exceptions.

"Hello, Skips."

The immortal yeti opened his eyes and cracked a short smile. "Gary," he greeted casually as he stood up. The two shared an inherent mental link. This only extended to a vague 'plea for help' as opposed to any resemblance to real telepathy.

The intergalactic messenger stood his usual formal poise. The glowing stars for eyes made it nearly impossible to tell what his emotions were. He replied, "Skips, you know the arrangement. The Council does not take refugees. For the last time, we cannot help the rest of your friends."

"I know, I know. I need something else from you."

"Nor can we give-"

Skips got straight to the point, "I need you to find something out for me."

This piqued Gary's interest. He did not want to admit it, but this request made him giddy with joy. With the earthly apocalypse and the Guardians of Eternal Youth halting his usual legal duties, his life became extremely dull. He yearned for lore and mystery. However, such emotion was beyond such a high standing being. He coolly and calmly replied, "What do you need, Skips?"

Skips bent down and grabbed the Ice Crown. He held it up in front of his friend. "What can you tell me about this?"

Gary's mouth dropped open. His shoulders visibly relaxed under the surprise and gravity of this find. His hands delicately reached for the Crown. "Skips, where on earth did you find this?"

The yeti pulled it away lightly before Gary could touch it. "What is it?" Skips asked more directly.

Gary stood, gazing at the fabled object for a moment before beginning. "What you are holding is one of the Crowns of Power. It is one of a set of several crowns created by those who came before. From what little I have gathered, what you are holding is one of the most powerful objects in the universe."

"How many others are there?"

"I truly don't know. The rest are located in the great hall. We are forbidden from going there."

Skips continued, "Then who are 'those that came before'?"

Gary replied in a hastier, more desperate tone, "I don't know. No one knows who they were or where they are now. I only know of two in existence who are still alive."

"Who are they?"

"...Skips, that question I cannot answer. But I only know what I overhear or am told. They came from a dying time and created our universe. Their leader, almost immediately afterwards, began purging the others. I don't know what happened to him either. There are only rumors and speculations. I'm not even sure what I am saying is true." He reached out and grabbed the Crown from Skips' hands. He allowed this exchange to happen. "But this...This is the most volatile of them all. The Ice Crown. It is the most violent with its hosts. I...I thought this was lost forever. Where did you find it?"

Skips stood silent. Gary retracted his question with a slight nod. The yeti asked, "Gary, I'm asking you as a friend, can you take this from me?"

"One of your companions is a host."

Skips was shocked at his statement. He stammered before saying simply, "It's Mordecai."

"I am very sorry to hear that."

"Gary, that's why I need you to take it."

The half deity shook his head, "Skips, I am truly, truly sorry. But there is nothing we can do. This can only lead to one road. Mordecai will die. Every host has resisted the Crown and has gone insane. His body is feeding off of it, so even if do I take the Crown, Mordecai will still die."

Skips shook his head in defiance, "Then take it anyway. I care about Mordecai but I know where this road will lead and no one else needs to get hurt."

"No. I can't! I cannot take it! It has to stay here, Skips. No one must know about this. You cannot bring this before any of the other immortals. The other crowns do not have their gems of power. They were lost long ago."

"Lost?"

"Yes. The Guardians of Eternal Youth know where the crowns are but they cannot use any of their power without them. Skips, if they knew this existed, with such potential power that not even the host can ever use..."

Skips asked, "What's happening with the Guardians? They're the Guardians of the universe and you work for them. Why should we be worried?"

"Skips," Gary grabbed his friend's shoulders as he leaned in closer. He spoke softly as though they could be overhead, "Nothing is as it seems with the immortals, especially the Guardians. The war has them shaken but there's so much more than that. Something has awoken. We all felt some sort of power and the Guardians are scared. No one knows what it is but they are too petrified to act. They have been thinking rashly and I fear for what they may try. They've abandoned their sanctuary, Skips. Every immortal is hiding in the council chambers, which have not been used in thousands of years. They will not say anything. After coming here, I thought the source was the Crown but it is not. I don't know what it is, Skips, but if they get their hands on the gems of power, there is no telling what they will do with it. Do not trust anyone of them."

Gary stood back. The air in the room was heavy. Skips was unsure of what to do with this newfound information. He had been on earth all this time and heard nothing of what was happening. This was the first he ever heard of the Guardians being untrustworthy.

Skips looked back down to the Crown now in his hands. Was there anything more he could do? Mordecai was destined to die. What was Skips supposed to do about it? Simply let it happen?

With a heavy heart, he placed the Crown on his bed, putting it out of the conversation between the two. It was almost as though it was listening in on them.

"I'm very sorry, Skips."

The yeti leaned with his hands on his bed, facing away from Gary. "Don't be. There's nothing we can do...Gary?"

"Yes?"

"There is one more question I have for you. What can you tell me about the Enchiridion?"

"The what?"

"I need you to look into it for me."

"Skips, I have no idea what that is."

"Sure, I'll find it out," came the third voice.

Skips quickly turned from his locked gaze with the Crown. Techmo was standing against the wall, tinkering his bionic right arm with a screwdriver. "I really like what you're done with the place."

Skips smiled, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

Gary explained, "He's with me. Ever since the war broke out, most of the surviving immortals have fled to the Council."

"I figured I might as well be useful. There's no fun toys to play with whenever the power's out and everyone is trying to kill each other." Techmo changed his tone slightly, "I didn't want to see any more death. It was either work with Gary or be stuck in the same boat you're in, Skips."

"Death has also moved with his son there."

"What about his wife?" Skips asked.

"I don't know. He won't talk about it."

"Shame."

"Right. You know, Skips, the invitation is still open."

"I'm not leaving my family."

"I figured as much. It was worth a shot."

"Dammit," Techmo muttered aloud. His bionic arm sparked quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"Yes, I was wondering the same."

Techmo rotated and flexed his arm, getting it back to normal. "New project; upgrade. When I'm done, it'll make life so much easier."

"Right," Skips responded before turning his attention back to Gary, "So you don't know anything about the Enchiridion?"

"No. I assume you don't know either?"

"All I know is that it's a book. There's something magical about it. Something evil. Rigby's losing control with it. I think that may be your source you're looking for."

Gary smiled weakly at the prospect of what Skips said. "Consider it done. We'll find out as much as we can. I assume we cannot simply ask Rigby."

"He will try to kill you."

"Skips, I am not quite sure that is something I should be worried about."

"And he will win."

Gary opened his mouth to speak but stopped immediately in stupification. Techmo was also taken aback as he walked towards them, joining more in the conversation. Words could not express their genuine surprise, interest, and lurking fear.

"We'll, uh, we'll look into it immediately."

Techmo pulled up a digital hologram from his wrist of a touchscreen with various buttons and symbols. He tapped away furiously as he spoke, "The best place to look would probably be the archives. I'll cross-reference anything related to the Enchiridion, magic book, or whatever else I can find."

The technological genius stopped his fervent button-pressing as his delorean car rolled in front of Skips's hut. "We'll contact you as soon as we figure out what we are up against or if there have been any new developments," Gary said as they began to walk towards the door. "Oh, one more thing. Be careful with the Crown. It does not matter that it already has a host, do not listen to it. It will break even you."

The delorean outside lifted off the ground and sped off into the dark, cloudy night sky.

The Crown was placed back in its resting place.

The room was restored to how it had been before the night's many events.

The immortal yeti sat alone, meditating on the many worries and fears of events to come.

* * *

This one shot was not necessarily the most thrilling, but it is a setup for events to come in Part 3. I came up with this idea later on after Part 2, but a flashback would be awkward and unnecessary. Here, I am able to add it in without any problems.

Most of these one-shots I will try to make unnecessary. These one shots are not entirely required for the main story to make sense, but are sort of a bonus. In this case, we got a little more info on the type of world I'm trying to encapsulate Regular Show and Adventure Time in. We also got a subtle character attribute in Skips, as he has known all along that Mordecai will die.

This is a basic example of how these one-shots will go or be laid out. Some will be more "action packed" and a few could be even milder. I did really like the Gary monologue, though. PM me any requests of specific off-page moments or alternate events.

The next cote chapter will be up within the next three or four hours.

Thanks!


End file.
